


A prole das trevas

by Rave_maledictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rave_maledictus/pseuds/Rave_maledictus
Summary: Horas depois após sua conversa com o direitos e madame pomfrey, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar na notícia que recebeu; não só ele de alguma forma absurda, estava esperando um bebê, como também era o bebê do lorde das trevas." A sorte dos Potters ataca novamente"- Harry murmurou para si, com um sorriso depreciativo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. A calmaria antes da tempestade

**Author's Note:**

> Com exceção dos oc, Harry Potter e todos os personagens a J.K Rowling.  
> Tenham uma boa leitura !

Fazia algumas semanas desde o evento que ocorreu no ministério. As lembranças ainda lhe causava nó na garganta e calafrios no estômago. Por um momento ele se conformado sonhar que o ano letivo seria melhor que o fiasco do quarto ano… entretanto foi apenas isso, mais um sonho ilusório.

Sua impulsividade mais uma vez colocou sua vida em risco, não só a sua como a seus amigos também, uma sensação de impotência que apareceu durante a batalha ainda o acompanhava.

seu padrinho, sua grande esperança de formar finalmente uma família que tanto desejou, quase foi morto durante a batalha, sempre que ele pensava nisso era como se toda a cena tivesse em câmera lenta, a maldição de bellatrix para lançar seu padrinho pelo véu foi impedido no último segundo pelo escudo protetor que Sirius oferece, toda vez que ele lembrava desse momento seu coração apertava. 

Se ele tinha ouvido os conselhos de hermione, se tinha se esforçado mais para aprender oclumência, nada disse teria acontecido, que tolice a delle não pensar na possibilidade de voldemort usar essa conexão estranha entre os dois, para seus planos malignos.

Após retornar a hogwarts, dumbledore contou lhe sobre o conteúdo na profecia que Sr. Malfoy deixou cair, ele queria gritar com o diretor por não ter contado antes sobre a profecia. “Eu tinha o direito de saber sobre a profecia antes, tudo poderia ter sido diferente, se o senhor confiasse em mim professor” - rosnou o mais jovem, não se importando, mas controlar em toda a ira que vinha aumentada em seu núcleo. 

Dumbledore suspirou tristemente  
“Harry, meu garoto, só estava lhe poupando de sofrimento desnecessário, é claro que confio na Sua capacidade, mas eu precis-….”

“O senhor só me fez ignorar o ano todo, enquanto Umbrigde torturava aqueles que você tinha o dever de proteger,” - gritou harry, interrompendo os direitos “eu sempre confiei no senhor, e quando mais preciso me abandonou” nisso o professor desviou os olhos, enquanto massageava as têmporas, sem coragem de encarar o adolescente

Sua raiva só aumentava cada vez que pensava que um pequeno orbe custou a vida de seus pais, uma infância feliz e futuramente sua vida, o que resultou na destruição do escritório do diretor após perder o controle de sua magia

E para piorar, ele também descobriu que de acordo com a profecia ele teria que matar voldemort, e pela grande demonstração de poder de enigma no átrio do ministério, era ridículo pensar na possibilidade de vencer.

Após uma semana da sua conversa com o professor dumbledore, seu raiva diminuiu, mas a sensação de culpa aumentou. seus amigos fizeram questão de deixar claro que não o culpava pelo fiasco da batalha, o que melhorou um pouco seu humor, foi bom saber que ele não estaria sozinho durante essa jornada.

Durante a viagem de volta a King cross, ele sentiu falta de ar e enjoos, o que a deixou confuso , por que nunca antes ele sentiu enjoou durante as viagens. Presumiu então que poderia ser um efeito colateral pela possessão de voldemort. ‘bastardo’ pensou harry.

Quando finalmente chegaram a saida da estação, ele viu que seu tio já estava á sua espera, junto com alguns membros da ordem, que para seu horror estava advertindo dursley; 

Não foi uma surpresa quando chegaram em casa seu tio começar a latir na sua cara," Durante anos eu e sua querida tia, suportamos você, e tudo que recebemos foi ingratidão"  
  
“Eu não pedi que eles falassem nada !”- o garoto de olhos verdes, fechou as mãos em punhos, para controlar a raiva

" Mentiras, ande, aberração suba já para o seu quarto e não saia de lá até que eu decida"   
  
Harry sem vontade nenhuma de protestar murmurou um fraco —"sim tio valter". Se virou e pegou seu baú e sua doce hedwigs. E fez o que seu tio ordenou, ‘Pelo menos não ameaçou me expulsar de casa como sempre faz, já é uma Vitória’ pensou o garoto com o semblante triste.

Durante o mês inteiro de julho, Harry mal interagiu com os dursley o que lhe deixou muito satisfeito, no seu aniversário, ele recebeu presente de amigos, como também doces e uma torta de seu sabor preferido, melaço, que a Sra. Weasley fez.  
  
Mas ele mal abriu a caixa e teve que fechar imediatamente, o cheiro da torta revirou seu estômago— ‘será que estou ficando doente?!’ —o moreno pensou consigo mesmo, desde a sua viagem a King Cross que ele vem tendo sensações de enjoo, falta de ar e agora cansaço também se for contar a quantidade de tempo que ele vem passando na cama. 

Em meados de agosto, quando harry estava arrumando seu malão para viagem já q finalmente recebeu uma coruja da ordem avisando que ele iria para o grimmauld place, ao anoitecer, que ele sentiu uma forte tontura; sua visão começou escurecer perdendo o equilíbrio e consequentemente caindo para trás, por sorte pousando na cama, Harry sentiu uma forte pontada no estômago, fazendo o se encolher na cama; e de repente a sensação horrível passou

O menino que sobreviveu permaneceu na cama por alguns minutos, encarando o teto, confuso, refletindo que já está sentindo essas sensações de mal-estar há algum tempo, desde a possessão do cara de cobra; o que começou a lhe preocupar.

Harry já tinha conseguido arrumar todas as suas coisas, quando a ordem veio buscar, o entusiasmado de sair da rua dos Alfineiros, Junto com uma expectativa de revê seu padrinho o fez ignorar um pouco suas preocupações, mas enquanto aparatavam ainda tinha uma pequena voz irritante no fundo de sua mente, avisando que havia algo extremamente errado com ele.


	2. Novos laços de família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com exceção dos oc, o resto pertecem a J.K Rowling  
> Por favor leiam a nota no final. Agradeço a Cross_Yuki por betar esse capítulo  
> Tenham uma boa leitura !

Ele sentiu um zunindo no ouvido, podia sentir seu coração batendo forte no peito, suas mãos suavam frio, o aperto no peito aumentada sua dificuldade de respirar. Ele engoliu em seco, mas o nó ficou preso na garganta.

Ele pessoal chamando seu nome, mas não se importou, forçou seus pulmões a encherem de ar mais uma vez. Um calafrio subiu pelas suas pernas, o que o fez dar um passo em falso na escadaria. Parando um segundo para superar o choque do quase acidente que poderia prejudicar seu bebê, ainda era difícil acreditar nisso, um bebê, o que diabos ele faria com um bebê? Ele mal sabia cuidar dele mesmo!

Ele voltou a forçar suas pernas a dar um passo de cada vez, uma parede lateral decorada com as cabeças dos pobres elfos domésticos encolhidas e montadas sob placas com seus nomes não qualificados em seu humor já azedo, o retrato de um homem que se parecia muito com Sirius, cabelos escuros luxuosos e olhos cor de aço o encarando o tempo todo com um brilho perigoso no olhar, Harry suspirou, “Merlin, não saiu ninguém normal nessa família ?! ”

Ao chegar no primeiro andar ele foi diretamente ao seu quarto, mas quando chegou à porta paralisou, ele não queria falar com ninguém agora e o retrato de Fineus Nigellus Black ás vezes gostava de conversar, sem contar que espiava cada movimento seu e podia contar tudo a Dumbledore.

Desistindo de sua primeira decisão, ele deu meia volta e subiu mais um lance de escadas, passando por vários retratos até que ele parou em frente a uma porta preta, sua maçaneta tinha forma de uma serpente enroscada na cor prata, igual a porta da entrada principal, havia um nome gravado na porta

“RAB… De quem é este quarto? ”, Ele posou a mão na maçaneta e hesitou. Parando para escutar algum passo caso alguém tenha vindo atrás dele, silêncio foi o que indicar. Tomando coragem, abriu a porta. O quarto era quase igual ao que ele dormia agora, era escuro, de teto alto. Embora fosse um quarto inabitado, não havia poeira, era alargada, mas talvez pelos poucos móveis só uma cama de dossel, nas paredes pequenos rasgos como se algo tivesse sido arrancado às pressas.

Sentindo que todo o estresse do dia o estava cansando ele se deveitar na cama encostando como costas na cabeceira, ele exalou um suspiro trêmulo e tentou relembrar tudo o que aconteceu desde que aparatou em Grimmauld.

**Flashback**.  
Quatro dias atrás.

Eles aparataram em frente a um local trouxa com duas casas de numeração do número 13 ao lado do número 11. O auror Alastor Mood leu o endereço no papel em voz alta, logo em seguida como casas número 13 e 11 denominar a se afastar dando lugar a uma casa grande de aparência antiga com o número 12 na frente.

“Vamos, Potter, não queremos que alguém te mate. ”, Rosnou Mood, arrastando-o em direção a entrada principal. Subiram os degraus de pedra velhos e gastos que levavam a uma porta pintada de preto desbotada e cheia de arranhões. A maçaneta da porta tinha um desenho em forma de uma serpente enroscada prateada sem um buraco de fechadura. Entrando eles se depararam com um corredor, com papel de parede descascado e um lustre coberto de teias de aranha, que, assim como os castiçais tem a forma de serpente. Na parede os quadros pequenos e tortos, escurecidos pelo tempo, e claro, não podendo esquecer o retrato de tamanho natural, que estava coberto por cortinas de veludo roídas pelas traças. O quadro de Walburga "vadia" Black.

Harry fez questão de passar o mais silencioso possível pelo corredor para não a acordar. Ao se aproximar do fim do corredor das vozes, entre elas uma que ele reconhecia muito bem, seu coração saltou pelo nervosismo e ele não pôde impedir o sorriso que brotava no seu rosto. Ele parou no batente da porta da sala de jantar, Sirius discutia animadamente com Remus sobre uma missão da Ordem. Quando perceberam sua presença, as vozes sessaram. Seu padrinho se virou na cadeira e olhou em sua direção.

" Atormentar. ”, Seu padrinho disse surpreso,“ Eu não esperava-lo aqui hoje… ”, Remus lançaram um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes em sua direção.

“Olá, Harry, seja bem-vindo, espero que tenha tido um bom verão, vamos, entre. ”

O menino entrou às pressas após o convite, “Remus, Sirius, que bom ver vocês, recebi uma coruja esta manhã da Ordem, avisando que iriam me buscar. ”, Nisso dirigiu sua atenção na direção do ex-professor,“ Bem, comparado aos outros verões eu não tenho do que reclamar. ”, Disse com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Um brilho de reconhecimento surgiu nos olhos de âmbar do aluado mostrando que entendia a profundidade real das suas palavras.

Um silêncio meio que… Constrangedor? Surgiu na sala, o garoto de olhos esmeraldas encolheu como sobrancelhas confuso, com a recepção que denominada.

“Bom, já é tarde, é melhor eu ir, há muito a fazer. ”, Remus disse, levantando-se lançando um olhar de carinho no seu velho amigo que permanecia sentando,“ Continuar nossa discussão depois, tentem não criar muito problemas ”, pegou um casaco que definitivamente já viu dias melhores, colocando, colocando um no ombro de Sirius, e olhou para o menino, “Cuide-se, espero vê-lo em breve, até mais. ”, E deu as costas aos outros ocupantes saindo às pressas, ao som de aparatação, o mais jovem voltou seu olhar ao padrinho que tinha um olhar pensativo no rosto como se tinha relembrado algo.

“Tudo bem, Sirius? ”, Ele tentou esconder a preocupação na voz, desde que chegou seu padrinho estava estranho.

“Ah, sim, sim, Harry, eu… Só estou cansado, foi um dia cheio, bem, acredito que para você também, não é ?! ”, Disse com um sorriso sem graça. “, Você pode usar o quarto do segundo andar, suas coisas já provavelmente estão lá, fique à vontade, caso sinta fome, chame Monstro, ele fará algo para você. ”, Oferece-se da cadeira e olhou em volta. “É…. Bem, eu vou para a cama, boa noite, Harry. ”, E saiu, o menino permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sem sentido nada.

Sussurrando disse “Boa noite, foi muito bom ver você…”

Com um suspiro o garoto seguiu na direção que seu padrinho, foi em direção ao seu quarto temporário, o quarto continuava o mesmo, paredes escuras como o resto da casa, uma cama e um armário, como Sirius disse seu baú já estava aos pés da cama, indo em direção do mesmo, trocou sua roupa por um pijama e foi para a cama, o retrato de Fineus black na parede já estava dormindo. Sua cabeça mal encostou no travesseiro e ele adormeceu.

No dia seguinte ele acordou, fez sua higiene e saiu à procura de seu padrinho esperando que hoje talvez seu padrinho encontrasse melhor para conversar, afinal ele quase o perdeu, isso o fez abrir os olhos e agora ele queria passar todo tempo possível com o homem .

Após cinco minutos vagando por todos os andares a procura de seu padrinho ele deduziu que ele estaria no térreo, nada na sala de jantar também, então o último lugar seria a cozinha, pensando nisso sua barriga estava começando a roncar, ao chegar ao cômodo deparou -se com paredes de pedras rústicas, um grande fogão, panelas penduradas no teto, um armário onde louças estavam guardadas e a mesa vazia, sem Sirius em lugar nenhum. 'Estranho, ele não avisou que iria sair hoje. ', ele definida.

“Hmmm, traidor de sangue, saindo toda hora para lá e para cá na casa da minha senhora. ”

'Ah não, eu tinha me esquecido dele. ', Harry proposta, virando-se deu de cara com uma pequena criatura de olhos grandes e orelhas que lembrava a mesma de um morcego e vestido com o que parecia um pano de chão esfarrapado.

Monstro parou quando apareceu que não estava mais sozinho na cozinha.

“Ora, traidores de sangue e agora um meio-sangue imundo também sujando uma nobre casa dos Black, pobre monstro. ”

Harry teve que apertar os punhos para controlar sua raiva crescente, ele não tinha visto Monstro desde uma chamada pela lareira que fez. Se monstro não tivesse mentindo nada do fiasco no ministério acontecido, mesmo que o elfo só seguindo ordens de Bellatrix.

Olhando mais uma vez para a criaturinha tão maltratada murmurando para si mesmo ele suspirou, mesmo ainda chateado com o elfo ele não defeituoso ignorar a pena que sentia em seu coração, anos sozinho confinado apenas com o retrato de uma louca… Ele não desejava isso para ninguém, exceto Voldemort 'O bastardo merece qualquer coisa de ruim. ', mensagem Harry. Tomando uma decisão, respirou fundo.

“Olá Monstro, um lindo dia, não? ”, Nisso o elfo congelou e se virou em sua direção, desconfiado. “Você por acaso sabe que horas Sirius volta? ”, Ao ouvir o nome de Sirius, o elfo fez uma careta, suspirando ele tentou novamente“ Eu estou feliz por passar o resto do verão aqui, é uma casa tão bonita. ”, O que era uma mentira descarada, a casa estava aos pedaços. O elfo olhou para ele mais uma vez, piscou e saiu.

“Bem, eu tentei”, sentou na mesa, frustação o atingindo, ele estava crente que hoje seria um dia divertido com seu padrinho. De repente um prato com torradas um pouco queimadas e suco de abóbora apareceu na sua frente. Com um sorriso criado 'Bem, pelo visto falar bem da casa tratada de fato. '

No dia seguinte ele não viu Monstro, o que ele também não estava muito empolgado para interagir, seu padrinho apareceu à noite. Ele estava na sala de jantar quando Sirius chegou.

“Oh, Harry? Ainda acordado? ”

“Oi, eu perdi o sono, estava com dores estomacais. ”

“Está tudo bem? Precisa de algo? ”, Os olhos cinzentos do seu padrinho brilharam com preocupação, foi a primeira demonstração de afeto que ele registrou desde que chegou aqui, isso fez seu coração aquecer de emoção. Sorrindo ele disse “Não, obrigado, a dor já passou na verdade. ”

“Ok, avise-me caso preciso de algo, não sou tão bom com poções como sua mãe, mas acredito que posso ajudá-lo. ”, Um sorriso charmoso estampado na cara, após garoto concordar o mago mais velho fez sinal para que ia se retirar do cômodo.

“Ah, Sirius? ”, O homem dirigiu sua direção novamente ao mais novo,“ Err… Você sabe quando você receberá minha lista de livros e material escolar? Agosto já está acabando e eu ainda não recebi. ”

“Desculpe Harry, eu não sei nada sobre isso. ”

“Eu vou precisar ir ao beco diagonal também, para comprar os novos uniformes, você sabe, caso não seja um problema você poderia me levar? Passaríamos mais tempo juntos, o que acha? ”, O moreno tentou controlar a animação na sua voz com a expectativa de passar um dia com seu padrinho.

“Ah, desculpa Harry, mas eu não posso, os movimentos dos comensais aumentados e ...”, ao perceber a expressão de preocupação e tristeza no afilhado ele tentou se redimir, “Mas estamos conseguindo combater, com muito esforço claro. ”

“Ah, desculpe-me, fica para a próxima então. ”, O tom de tristeza de sua voz não passou despercebido.

“Eu vou tomar uma dose de uísque de fogo antes de ir para a cama, mas você deveria ir logo, suas dores passaram e está tarde agora. ”, Concordando, Harry aplica e se dirigiu às escadas,“ Boa noite, Harry. ”, Seu afilhado devolveu a saudação com um sussurro, se ele seguiu seu afilhado teria visto a única lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto do garoto.

No terceiro dia tudo o que ele fez foram várias vozes no corredor do andar de baixo, parecia que era uma reunião da Ordem, apesar de querer espiar, mal conseguiu sair da cama, suas dores estomacais pioraram, além de suas pernas não pararem de formigar . Em algum momento do dia quando conseguiu sair da cama, deparou-se com Tonks que o avisou que Dumbledore viria no dia seguinte para guardar-lo a uma viagem.

O quarto dia passou bem devagar e mais uma vez não encontrou seu padrinho em casa, entretanto, ansiedade para o encontro diminuiu sua frustração sobre o seu padrinho. Por falar em Dumbledore, ele ainda estava envergonhado pelo seu comportamento no escritório do professor.

Slughorn a aceitar o posto de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas em Hogwarts, ele não conseguiu deixar de ficar desconfortável quando o diretor chegou já era meio-dia e a viagem que ele ir que fosse para comprar seus materiais na verdade foi para tentar convencer por ter sido usado como um possível torneio para persuadir o velho pode assumir o posto de professor novamente. 'Já não basta o terrível desconforto de aparatar. ', mensagem o bruxo enquanto estranhava a barriga.

Mas ficou aliviado por saber que era uma forma de salvar o Sr. Slughorn dos Comensais da Morte. Mesmo assim ele não deixou de se sentir como um objeto. Quando ficou sabendo que o professor ensinou sua mãe ele ficou animado pelo novo ano escolar.

Quando aparataram de volta ele mal conseguiu dar o primeiro passo e seu corpo parecia em chamas, uma agonia insuportável enviando fragmentos de dor pela espinha, seus joelhos cederam, uma mão enrugada agarrou seu ombro, soltando um gemido ele tentou levantar, mas seu estômago se contraiu e ele não conseguiu segurar o grito que irrompeu de sua garganta, tudo ficou preto.

A primeira coisa que ele notou ao acordar foi que estava no chão da sala de jantar, olhando em volta viu o diretor pairando sobre ele junto com madame Pomfrey.

“O que aconteceu? ”

“Harry querido, como se sente? Diga a verdade. ”, Disse Sra. Pomfrey aquele tom exigente de sempre.

“Eu… Eu me sinto normal… Minhas mãos estão formigando. ”

“Bem, isso é normal, em suas condições, não deveria estar aparatando para lá e para cá. ”, Disse ela em um tom reprovador.

“Minhas condições? Eu não entendo… Foi só um desmaio, por que a senhora está aqui? … O que está havendo, professor Dumbledore? ”

“Bem, Harry, após seu desmaio, eu trouxe você para dentro, após uma breve verificação não encontrei nada, tentei acordar você, meu rapaz, mas não consegui, como Alastor estava aqui, ele teve a gentileza de se oferecer para verificar você e … “, Suspirando o professor tirou os óculos para esfregar os olhos e os colocar de volta“ Sinto muito Harry, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção, mas… ”, o professor dá-se da cadeira e se aproximou do garoto.

“Escute, a possessão de uma alma humana pode ter efeitos, estou de olho em você após o que aconteceu no ministério esperando que previsualização algo mais grave por conta de sua conexão com Voldemort, mas você parecia bem em Hogwarts, entretanto, após Alastor verificar você ele encontrou algo de errado em seu núcleo, preocupado resolvi chamar Pomfrey, e bem… ”

“Harry querido, você tem tido alguns sintomas estranhos como enjoo, cansaço ou falta de ar? ”, Questionou a matrona com um sorriso, mas ela parecia estranhamente… Nervosa ?!

“Err… Na verdade sim, mas eu deduzi que fosse efeito colateral da possessão… Por quê? ”, Nisso um Sra. Pomfrey desviou os olhos, suas mãos tremiam, ele voltou, depois voltou um olhar severo para ele.

“Você deveria ter dito imediatamente isso, ou o resultado do teste poderia ter sido algo ruim como uma doença grave…”  
“Pomfrey, por favor…”, advertiu Dumbledore, “Agora não é hora para isso. ”, A enfermeira torceu o nariz e se afastou do sofá, Dumbledore mais uma vez dirigiu sua atenção ao menino.

Harry franziu o cenho para essa pequena discussão sem sentido nada, “Que resultado de teste é esse? “, Olhando para os dois adultos. “Qual outro efeito colateral eu tiva da possessão? ”, Ele já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Vendo a preocupação nos olhos do garoto, Dumbledore resolveu esclarecer suas dúvidas, “Harry, a possessão decidiu se manifestar com um novo efeito colateral, incomum. ", com um sorriso triste acrescentou“ De uma maneira bastante mágica eu diria. ”.

“O que o senhor quer dizer? ”, O professor olhou nos olhos deles com tristeza.

“Apesar do feitiço não errar, verificamos duas vezes e não há como negar. ”, Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro,“ Não há uma maneira suave de dizer isso Harry, mas tem um bebê crescendo na sua barriga. ”

**Fim do flashback**.

Seu corpo finalmente conseguiu relaxar, o cansaço já lhe atingindo, bocejando colocou as mãos sob o estômago, a ficha ainda não tinha caído, mesmo horas depois da notícia. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro suspirando, 'Um bebê… Um bebê de Voldemort. ', ele informação horrorizado, “A sorte dos Potters ataca novamente. ”, Murmurou para si com um sorriso depreciativo. Com essa nova descoberta em mente, ele caiu nos braços de Morpheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou a procura de alguém que traduza para os capítulos, para mim, para o inglês, não quero usar o google tradutor, além de traduzir algumas coisas erradas, fica robótico e formal demais  
> Se souberem de alguém, me avisem por favor.  
> 


	3. O pomo da discórdia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá estou fazendo uma experiência postando aqui no Ao3, ainda decidindo se continuarei postando aqui.  
> mas por enquanto, tenham uma boa leitura !

Os dias pareciam passar arrastados, depois que ele recebeu a notícia, apesar de ainda o entristecer, ele estava começando a se acostumar com o fato de que não retornaria a hogwarts para o sexto ano, mas quando o dia primeiro de setembro chegou ele não pode deixar de ficar deprimido, desde que descobriu que era uma bruxo, setembro passou a ser seu mês favorito, passou a ter um grande significado em sua vida, mas agora causava apenas tristeza

Ele também tinha a decisão que o estava deixando louco, ele não tinha pensado nisso até que Dumbledore trouxe essa questão, após seu surto quando descobriu sobre sua nova condição há alguns dias atrás, ele poderia acabar com todo o sofrimento, abortando a criança e seguindo em frente, a primeira coisa que ele pensou foi sim, seria muito melhor para ele, já que era apenas um adolescente um bebê seria muita responsabilidade, sem contar uma provável guerra que teria no futuro e todos contavam com ele e fora volde….

ele não queria pensar sobre esse assunto, ter o filho do homem que matou seus pais, que matou milhares, será que essa criança também seguiria os mesmos passos que aquele monstro? Isso seria muito para ele e para sua família que ele conseguiu ao longo dos anos no mundo bruxo, é isso seria muito melhor para ele é para todos….todos exceto a criança, seria mais fácil para todo mundo menos para essa pobre criança, todo esse dilema quase o enlouqueceu

Uma semana após, o começo das aulas que Dumbledore veio lhe visitar, para lhe deixar a pá das novas regras pela suas condições, o garoto aproveitou para pedir conselhos de Dumbleodore, mas como sempre tudo o que o Velho direitos disse só o deixou mais confuso, frustrado o garoto tentou argumentar que com o nascimento daquela criança tudo ficaria mais complicado, ainda mais com a profecia  


Dumbledore levantou e colocou suas mãos enrugada no ombro do garoto, com os olhos brilhando, ele falou calmamente “meu menino, já que você quer, minha opinião,tudo que tenho a dizer é que ninguém além de você tem decisão sobre isso, é sobre seu bebê e você”, com um sorriso brilhante acrescentou “gravidez masculina, é algo bastante raro, é praticamente inédito, a uma frase minha que costumo repetir bastante para mim mesmo que é: As consequências de nossos atos são sempre tão complexas, tão diversas, que predizer o futuro é uma tarefa realmente difícil. ” 

Essa conversa com o professor ficou na sua cabeça até a hora que ele foi dormir, seus sonhos foram agitados e confusos, o que o fez acordar de madrugada ‘Merlin o que ele seus pais faria?!’ Com isso em mente ele se levantou, caminhou para o seu baú,remechendo, até que achou o que procurava, sempre que ele olhava para as fotos do seus pais ele sempre tinha o sentimento de calma, o sorriso da sua mãe e seu pai enquanto olhava entre o bebezinho e a câmera, era uma imagem de pura felicidade -uma gota de lágrima caiu sobre a foto, ele nem tinha percebido que estava chorando, mesmo diante de toda dor e sofrimento seus pais decidiram tê-lo, colocaram a família em primeiro lugar, sua mãe tão corajosa e feroz, dando sua vida de bom grado. Ainda encarando a foto Harry se perguntou se ele poderia amar o bebê como seus pais o amaram ou se seria feliz assim também com essa criança - nesse momento o Harry deu um suspiro e colocou a mão na barriga ele sentiu uma pequena pressão no estomago- com um sorriso nos lábios ele caminhou de volta para cama, deitou com a foto de seus pais pressionada no peito e voltou a adormecer, confiante de que agora teria um sonho tranquilo, já que finalmente havia tomado sua decisão.

Apesar de que foi uma decisão inteiramente dele, não pode deixar de ficar irritado e entediado com sua situação, sem ninguém como companhia, Sirius depois de alguns dias em casa viajou em uma missão da ordem, pelo menos dessa vez ele avisou que iria sair 

Com isso ele ficou com a casa inteira para si, embora sob aviso de dumbledore ele teria que evitar fazer várias coisas, já que não havia instruções sobre gravidez masculina, sem ninguém de sua preferência como companhia já que bicuço por ter ficado muito tempo preso estava solto nesses dias assim como hedwiges, a única alternativa era a biblioteca, que era onde ele se encontrava agora, havia uma variedade de livros alguns sobre mitologia grega, história sobre zeus, e outro eram profissão: auror; que ele suspeitava ser de Sirius a livros de origem duvidosa como trevas e luz, a expectativa da magia cinza e outros que ele tinha certeza que eram das trevas como Morgan Lê Flay; Herpo, o sujo; Magologia- O libro dos segredos do mago Merlin e claro Salazar sonserina- O fundador ;mas pelo tédio ele reservou lê alguns, quando novembro estava acabando o tédio o levou a cuidar da casa

Embora não tenha tido muita interação com monstro parecia existir o acordo não dito entre eles para cada um deixar o outro em paz, após arrumar os quase todos os cômodos e o jardim, restou apenas a cozinha e o armário em cima de uma cadeira, que era onde ele estava limpando agora, parecia ser onde monstro dormia, havia vários artefatos provavelmente da família Black, mas quando estava fechando a porta ele ouviu sussurros, assustado olhou em volta tentando descobrir de onde vinha as vozes, foi quando percebeu que vinha de dentro do armário 

ele sacou a varinha do bolso e abriu de novo, iluminando com um lumos ele viu algo brilhando no fundo do armário. Era um medalhão de ouro pesado com um S serpentino em incrustações de pedra verde brilhante na frente. Estranho, o objeto parecia chama-lo ele esticou a mão para pegar, e nesse momento, o objeto começou a esquentar, sua cicatriz ardeu, sua visão começou a embaçar, pelo canto do olho, ele viu uma sombra alta e escura se aproximando, quando estava prestes a se virar, sentiu um chute no estômago fazendo seu corpo se curvar, e soltar o medalhão. Respirando fundo e com as mãos no joelho ele tentou se acalmar, quando lembrou do que tinha visto se virou rapidamente… mas não tinha sombra nenhuma na sala 

“que diabos foi isso?” ele se questionou, sem pensar ele pegou o medalhão com um garfo e voltou para o quarto e deitou, a sensação de está sendo vigiado ainda persistia.

Dezembro chegou, e ele ficou triste por não estar em hogwarts para comemorar o aniversário de Hagrid, porém no Natal os weasley junto com Hermione e alguns membros da ordem como Tonks, Moody e Shaklebolt apareceram

Embora ele estivesse feliz por não estar mais sozinho, ele percebeu que alguns tinham mudado o comportamento com ele, principalmente Gina, ela estava agindo como se ele não existisse no jantar, Sirius agiu da mesma forma como nas férias de verão , com o nó na garganta ele decidiu subir, no quarto Hedwiges o esperava com uma carta no bico, com o suspiro de alívio ele fez carinho na sua fiel amiga quanto pegava a carta, após isso ela voou para ficar com seu novo amigo bicuço, do qual ele nem tinha reparado que havia voltado, o remetente era Luna e Hagrid lhe desejando boas festas, e para sua surpresa lhe desejando parabéns pelo novo membro na família, isso o deixou aliviado. Após as férias de inverno, com um Sirius ainda recluso, Harry decidiu passar o tempo lendo em voz alta para o bebê 

Na madrugada de primeiro de abril ele acordou suando, olhando em volta, quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão tentou descobrir que horas eram o relógio na parede indicava que eram duas e quinze da madrugada, de repente, Harry sentiu uma dor pior que cruciatos, parecia que seu estômago estava pegando fogo, enquanto algo tentava arranhar de dentro para fora, seu corpo se curvando em agonia, ele sentia fragmentos de dor por todo o corpo, respirando fundo ele tentou se concentrar, um gemidos de dor escapou de sua boca, seu estômago se contraiu, seu núcleo parecia queimar, as paredes começaram a rachar fazendo o relógio cair, seus olhos começou a embaçar, desajeitadamente ele tirou o lençol de seu corpo e tentou rasgar seu pijama azul listrado, as contrações começaram de novo, pior que a anterior e tudo o que ele podia fazer era gritar enquanto suas mãos agarrava os lenções da cama, a parte racional de sua mente o lembrou que ele precisava de ajuda já que não tinha os meios necessários para colocar a criança no mundo sozinho, infelizmente o retrato de Fineus na parede estava vazio, não tinha como avisar a Dumbleodore, Sirius e Remus não deu nenhum sinal de vida, Harry não pode deixar de ficar amargurado

Quando o pico de dor diminuiu ele tentou respirar fundo, assim que ele achou que não podia piorar, ele sentiu uma nova onda de contrações, levando calafrios na espinha, Harry serrou os dentes, rosnando alto, ele sentiu algo se mexer no estômago, ele colocou uma mão na barriga, mesmo sentindo a pior dor de sua vida, ele não pode de ficar feliz, ele estava dando a luz, em breve Ele iria olhar no rosto de sua menina ou menino, não importava o sexo para ele, uma nova contração veio aumentando aos poucos parecia ser a pior de todas o quarto começou esquentar, o armário a vibrar, o chão começou a tremer sua magia aumentando, junto com um pico de magia que era desconhecido para ele, após um momento ele percebeu que era o bebê, um grito alto rasgou de sua garganta 

A última coisa que ele viu foi uma sombra no quarto com roupão de bruxo colorido, e uma sombra bem menor com orelhas de morcego

De manhã quando acordou, A primeira coisa que Harry sentiu foi dor por todo o corpo, e câimbras, parecia que ele havia sido atordoado varias vezes por um balaço, ele se remexeu na cama tentando se levantar, ele sentiu algo molhado, abrindo os olhos, com dificuldade ele se sentou, seu cabelo grudado na testa de suor, afastando os lençóis, ele viu que era tinha sangue por todo o colchão, com o coração saltando, ele se levantou devagar, mal conseguindo ficar em pé corretamente, lentamente caminhou para o banheiro. Após seu banho ele voltou para o quarto para trocar de roupa, primeiro sua cueca preta, uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camisa, quando estava colocando a camisa azul que praticamente era uma farda de tanto ele usar, Harry percebeu que não estava apertada como antes, com um sorriso passou a mão pelo estômago plano…. ‘Espera um pouco, plano?’ sinos de alerta soou pela sua mente, ele tentou se lembrar da noite passada, o bebê estava para nascer, “minha criança, eu dei a luz a uma criança” ele sussurrou- mas onde ela estava, olhando em volta ele não encontrou, seu coração acelerou, mas antes que pudesse entrar em desespero a porta do quarto se abriu e um Alvo Dumbledore entrou, sorrindo quando o encontrou em pé 

“Harry, meu garoto, como você está? Ainda sentindo alguma dor?” ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando mas com um tom preocupado

“err… eu estou sentindo um pouco de dor no corpo” 

“Ah, bem dado pelos acontecimentos na noite passada, acho que isso seja, normal, mas o aconselho a se deitar agora” o adolescente deitou sem questionar o mais velho

“professor, eu….onde está…. ” 

“a criança está recebendo os devidos cuidado” vendo os olhos do moreno, o professor se tentou se esclarecer “não se preocupe Harry, ele está somente, sendo banhado e amamentado, por monstro” o silêncio se instalou na sala “então meu garoto, como tem sido a sua gestação, não muito agitada suponho? ” o direito perguntou sorrindo

Mas uma expressão de amargura plantou no rosto de Harry, engolindo em seco o menino desviou o olhar, um suspiro saiu dos lábios do professor, quando o menino olhou para cima, viu que Dumbledore tinha uma expressão de arrependimento no rosto “eu sinto muito Harry, eu imaginei que aqui você seria tratado melhor, mas….” de repente a porta de abriu e monstro entrou na sala com um embrulho na nos braços, Dumbledore se levantou “bem acho que está na hora da mãe conhecer, seu bebê” disse Dumbledore com um risonho

De repente tudo parecia em câmera lenta, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, monstro veio em sua direção, seu coração tamborilando com a expectativa de finalmente segurar seu bebê, Harry mal piscava os olhos, enquanto monstro se aproximou, ele mal conseguia segurar o choro, toda sua insegurança de não conseguir amar seu bebê se foi, tudo que ele sentia agora era uma enorme onda de alegria, amor e carinho, ele queria proteger o bebê de tudo e todos, monstro estendeu o recém nascido para ele, Harry finalmente olhou para o rosto de sua criança, soluçando ele passou os dedos trêmulos pelas Bochechas rechonchuda do bebê “parabéns Harry, é um menino saudável”

Harry então olhou para a roupa do bebê vermelha e amarela e meias com um par de cada cor, uma preta e outra roxa “Ah, bem aparentemente isso é o que acontece quando, se pede para um elfo comprar roupas de bebê, dobby ficou bastante entusiasmado parece” Dumbledore falou quando percebeu a curiosidade de Harry

“Dobby esteve aqui?” Perguntou esperançoso

“não, quando monstro apareceu nos meus aposentos, eu preferi vim primeiro da assistência para você, antes de pensar em comprar algo para o bebê, na verdade nessa altura pensei que algum dos seus amigos ou membros da ordem, teriam comprado todo o enxoval, ou até mesmo Sirius ” sentindo o humor do menino mudar coma menção de seu padrinho, resolveu mudar de ideia “bom, qual seria o nome desse garotão, não podemos chamar ele de bebê por mais tempo claro” o professor perguntou curioso, esfregando sua barba com uma mão, três dos seus dedos parecia queimados

Olhando de volta para o bebê ele parou para analisar, a criança estava com olhos fechados, seu nariz pequeno de botão , com alguns fios negro de cabeço, Bochecha rechonchuda, mãozinha das mãos grande e dedos finos, enfim, ‘nove meses na sua barriga, e o bebê já nasceu a cara de Tom Riddle’ ele pensou com um sorriso

“Eu olhei alguns nomes de história na biblioteca, queria ter certeza de que a criança gostasse do seu nome, assim como eu… e Riddle sempre odiou o dele”

Dumbleodore concordou. Lembrando de Voldemort surgindo no Caldeirão Harry sorriu, vendo o professor olhar questionamento para ele, esclareceu

“Na biblioteca, havia um livro da mitologia grega, nessa história tinha um capítulo que falava sobre um filho de Zeus com uma lâmia” Harry não conseguiu segurar um riso aqui, ele continuou “Na história a lâmia era metade humano e metade serpente” vendo para onde a história estava indo, um sorriso apareceu no rosto do diretor, “ eu gostei bastante do nome, então eu pensei que poderia colocar o mesmo, já que Voldemort parece bem… você sabe” o professor assentiu “eu queria colocar também um nome que representasse algo para mim… E setembro foi o mês que pela primeira vez na infância que me senti bem e feliz, resolvi colocar o nome que me lembrasse o mês, e consequentemente homenageando minha mãe, ela me deu muita coragem para ter meu filho”

“Diga, meu jovem, que nome seria esse?”

“Áster como a flor de setembro…e Akheilos como o semideus” falou Harry olhando para o bebê

“O é um belo nome meu jovem, um nome forte para essa criança” Dumbledore falou sorrindo para o bebê “único assim como a forma que ele foi concebido ”

Após alguns conselhos de resguardo Dumbledore se foi deixando Harry deitado com o bebê na cama, beijando a testa do filho ele falou baixinho “Bem vindo ao mundo, Akheilos Áster”

Numa noite nas férias de verão Harry desceu para a sala de jantar, despois que Akheilos lhe permitiu um descanso. Surpreso por encontrar a cozinha cheia do que parecia ser uma reunião da ordem, o silêncio reinou assim que perceberam sua presença, os gêmeos foram os primeiros a cumprimenta-lo eles o parabenizaram pelo bebê com novas engenhoca de sua loja, ele os agradeceu e estava preste a sair quando Rony o chamou 

“Harry err….companheiro parabéns pelo…. Novo membro na sua família” disse com um sorriso sem graça “espero que ele seja um apanhador”

“Isso não é coisa para se brincar, Ronald” falou Sr. Weasley com um olhar severo para o filho

“bem, obrigada Rony, meu filho vai adorar os presentes” disse Harry

“seu filho? Seu filho?, Seu e daquele monstro, Harry como ousa? James jamais faria algo assim” seu padrinho falou com as mãos na cabeça, Harry não pode deixar de se sentir ofendido e irritado depois de todo esse tempo, agora que Sirius resolve lembrar que tem um afilhado

“Não importa a paternidade dele Sirius, tudo que importa para mim é que ele é meu, veio de mim, e tenho certeza que meu pai o veria simplesmente como seu neto e só ” o garoto de olhos verde-esmeralda se esforçou a falar sem quebrar a voz “você não tem o direito de falar assim, depois de todo esse tempo me ignorando” Agora Sirius dirigiu seus olhos cor de aço em sua direção

“Como seu padrinho tenho todo direito de falar Harry, não podemos ignorar a forma anormal como ele esse…essa coisa foi concebida, ele pode ser uma nova ameaça tão ruim ou pior que o pai, as coisas podem ficar pior ainda, já não basta no ministério quando fui quase morto” Harry deu dois passos para trás, ele não podia imaginar que Sirius guardava rancor dele por isso, lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos   
  
“Sirius…eu nunca faria….eu nunca, eu daria minha vida por você, por qualquer um de vocês aqui, tudo que queria era salva-lo” Harry forçou a não derramar nenhuma lágrima, ele não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dele

“Harry, todos nós aqui sabemos que você se sacrificaria de boa vontade por nós, e eu faria o mesmo por você” Hermione disse se levantando da cadeira e indo em sua direção, ela pegou a mão dele e disse “mas temos que levar isso pro lado racional, temos que pensar como ficara o mundo bruxo, vidas estão em risco, sem contar que uma guerra não é lugar para uma criança” o menino olhou para ela incrédulo, o sentimento de traição rasgando o peito

“É isso que todos vocês pensam? Que eu estou colocando todos em risco?” ele perguntou olhando para cada um, Rony abaixou a cabeça, coçando a nuca, os gêmeos olharam entre si e depois olhou nos olhos de Harry com um pequeno sorriso de apoio, o resto da ordem ignorou sua pergunta 

Remus se levantou da cadeira e o olhou com olhos duros, mas disse com uma voz calma “Harry vou ser direto com você para que possa entender, estamos na beira de uma guerra, se você não quer que essa criança se machuque, o melhor a fazer é abrir mão da criança”

A angústia no coração de Harry só fazia aumentar “vocês querem que o abandone que eu deixe a criança morrer ” sua voz estava falhando, enquanto o nó na garganta aumentava

Sra. weasley saiu do lado do marido e se virou para os outros ocupantes, com uma voz firme disse “não vou permitir que nenhum bebê seja machucado na presença” ela olhou para Harry “Harry querido não queremos machucar seu filho…por Merlin garoto uma criança, que depende de alguém pra tudo, você ainda é uma criança, você pode não saber cuidar dele” nisso Tonks fez um sinal de concordância, com o que a senhora weasley disse, e resolveu acrescentar

“não podemos nos esquecer que você sabe quem quando descobrir pode caçar o bebê e matá-lo ou pior usar a criança, para se tornar seu arauto” a forma como Tonks falou aquilo casualmente só enfureceu ainda mais o menino que sobreviveu 

“não vou abandonar meu bebê, nem permitir que Voldemort ponha as mãos nele” várias membros da ordem estremeceram ao ouvir o nome proibido

“É O BASTANTE, você não um adulto para tomar suas próprias decisões, e se continuar assim vai acabar tomando uma péssima decisão assim como quase se entregou de bandeja aquele monstro no ministério, e pior seus amigos ariscou suas vidas, por causa de sua tolice” esbravejou Sirius se levantando e indo em sua direção apontando um dedo na cara do garoto sem se importar com a dor nos olhos do garoto “Você não é nada como seu pai”

Um suspiro saiu da boca do menino, enquanto encara o padrinho com a boca entreaberta, seu padrinho nunca se importou de conhecer ele mesmo e não uma sombra de seu pai?! 

“Muita calma-” “nessa hora”  
Os gêmeos falaram, já irritado com as atitudes da ordem 

“Não se metam meninos, já tem criança de mais envolvidos nisso ” repreendeu Arthur 

“Porra ,eu já tomei minha decisão, eu vou ficar com meu filho” Harry disse com os olhos arregalados, sua raiva fazendo seu núcleo se agitar

“não vamos permitir que você entregue a guerra de bandeja a Voldemort” Sirius disse se levantando e caminhando em direção as escadas “venha Tonks vamos entregar o bebê um orfanato, é o melhor a fazer” 

O desespero tomou conta do garoto , correndo atrás de seu padrinho ele o empurrou para longe da porta“ Eu não vou deixar que você faça isso”

“sou o seu responsável Harry é já tomei minha decisão” roubou seu padrinho 

“você tem sido muito responsável escolhendo perseguir seu ex amigo em busca de uma tola vingança e me abandonando a sorte” os olhos de Sirius brilharam de dor nesse momento, “a última pessoa que desejou se livrar de um bebê, foi o mesmo que matou seus melhores amigos, seu desgraçado” Sirius arregalou os olhos e apontou a varinha na sua direção, Harry fez o mesmo mas antes que um deles lançasse algo, um feitiço lançando na mão de Sirius o fez perder sua varinha 

Furioso Black olhou em volta, percebendo que ninguém menos que Rony lançou o feitiço Expelliarmus, Remus apontou a varinha para Rony…e a partir daí tudo que se podia ouvir era feitiço sendo lançado um no outro, Tonks entrou na briga para derrubar Rony, mas foi impedido pelos gêmeos que lançaram impedimenta, Arthur vendo seus filhos na linha de fogo, tentou incapacitar Remus, e Hermione tentou ajudar Tonks enquanto gritava com Rony para ele parar

O retrato de Walburga começou a lançar xingamentos em todos eles 

A respiração de Harry aumentou, ele não aguentava mais aquela situação, a Raiva e a dor borbulhando em seu núcleo, e quando olhou para o lado e viu Sirius e Tonks, chegou no seu limite, ele permitiu um momento de descontrole 

sua magia saiu em rajadas quebrando todos os vidros do lugar, e fazendo Tonks e Sirius cair para trás, um momento de silêncio se seguiu, Harry olhou em volta para os outros“ se meus pais… se meus pais tivesse o mesmo pensamentos que vocês eu não estaria aqui vivo” agora olhando entre Remus e Sirius ele falou “é uma pena que eles não estejam aqui hoje para vê o tipo de pessoas seus dois melhores amigos se tornaram…não muito diferente de pedigrew ” terminou com um sorriso irônico

Os gêmeos saíram de seus lugares e ficaram na frente de Harry com as varinhas apontada para os outros membros

O garoto que sobreviveu aproveitou esse momento para correr para seu quarto passando pelo retrato da Sra. Black por estar tão desesperado, não notou o súbito silêncio de Walburga, nem o o sorriso malicioso enquanto seguia sua pessoa com o olhar. No quarto, trancou a porta com o armário, correndo para cama ele, sentou devagar olhando para seu menino dormindo serenamente, pegando o bebê no colo ele se permitiu chorar de soluçar

Quando finalmente se acalmou Harry resolveu deixar seu lado racional trabalhar, ‘não estamos mais seguros aqui meu príncipe’ com esse pensamento ele começou a arrumar suas coisas, e depois a do seu filho, quando chegou na última gaveta, se deparou com o medalhão que encontrou nas coisas de monstro 

Tomando coragem estendeu a mão direita, mas quando tocou dessa vez, em vez de sua cicatriz queimar de dor como da última vez, um suspiro caiu de seus lábios quando sentiu sua cicatriz esquentar, seu núcleo vibrou, um calor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, seus olhos se arregalou quando sentiu o medalhão pulsar como se um coração estivesse dentro do objeto, Harry passou a mão esquerda sobre o S e sentiu uma nova onde de calor agora dirigido em direção a sua virilha, os gritos do andar de baixo o acordou do tranze, jogando o medalhão no Baú, ele terminou de arrumar sues pertences

Nesse exato momento em algum lugar

**Wiltishire Inglaterra:** Mansão Malfoy

De frente para uma enorme lareira feita a mármore escuro, o ser sentado em uma grande poltrona verde-musgo, sibilou, pousando sua mão esquerda no coração, com um rosnado baixo, sua outra mão amassou os papéis de relatórios, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos-sangue, se estreitaram encarando o fogo, com um brilho de puro raiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e comentários são bem vindos.  
> Ásteres são ditas como a flor de quem nasce em setembro, e como é o mês do meu aniversário se tornou minha favorita, tá aí o segundo nome, queria colocar mitologia nórdica no nome,mas Jormungand?? N cai bem né, tive que usar mitologia grega, que envolvesse cobras no meio,  
> Então alguém bilíngue, ou que tenha disposição pra falar comigo pelo google tradutor?! hahahha


	4. O pássaro voa do ninho

A exato dois dias que ele não saia do próprio quarto, quase não dormia, monstro trazia sua comida para o quarto. O medo e a ansiedade o tempo todo o deixava em alerta, Akheilos estava começando a perceber suas frustrações, ele chorava quase o tempo todo, e as brigas que Harry ouvia sobre a ordem da fênix, piorava mais ainda, era como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne, um mero, premio, ele não se considerava uma pessoa ruim…entretanto depois de que seu príncipe nasceu, as coisas ficaram mais complicadas

Ele sempre imaginou que, na situação em que o mundo bruxo estava indo, ele teria que tomar uma decisao,ele estava desposto a se sacrificar, pelos outros como seus amigos, seus colegas e qualquer outra naquele mundo, ele não queria mais um órfão no mundo, mas ai Akheilos nasceu e foi como se um mundo de possibilidade surgisse, e ele ficou chocado com as coisas que descobriu, pelo seu principezinho ele estava disposto a mais, ele estava disposto *a matar* essa verdade o assustou, mas ele não poderia negar

Virando na cama onde estava sentado agora ele, olhou para o filho, depois de todo o episodio que teve nesta manha ele mal soltara o filho dos braços o tempo todo ele o mantinha o mas perto possível, para lhe da uma sensação de segurança, e paz, que seu menino sempre o fazia sentir, embora com dois meses de vida Akheilos estava maior, suas lindas bochechas gordinhas, seus lábios rosados e olhos brilhantes e curiosos, olhos verde-esmeralda, Harry teria que confessar, os olhos de seu filho, eram grandes, um verde bem brilhante, quase anormal e assustador, mas ele não se importava com isso nem um pouco

Demorou muito para a discussão no andar de baixo cessar, as coisas que ele conseguiu ouvir, os membros da ordem discutindo o que iriam fazer com bebe, qual a melhor opção se era um orfanato ou casa de trouxas, tudo isso lhe deixava com náuseas, ele não tinha ideia de quando e como ia fazer ele só tinha a certeza de que grimmauld place não era mais um lugar seguro para ele, com o passar das horas a angustia só aumentava, sua fome o deixando mais agitado, por sorte ele tinha preparado mamadeiras de madrugada, para o caso de Áster acordar a noite, mais por incrível que pareça era raro ele acordar assim, ele sempre era bastante raro, malmente chorava, geralmente ele só olhava as coisas ao seu redor com seus olhos arregalados e curiosos

Quando anoiteceu, foi quando o garoto que sobreviveu parou de ouvir, as vozes agitadas lá em baixo, sua curiosidade estava o atentando a dá uma olhada, mas ele não queria arriscar, e muito menos deixar seu bebe sozinho, as coisas que poderia acontecer… a qualquer momento podiam levar sua criança, e ele nunca mais encontraria o filho, esse pensamento deixava um nó na garganta ‘não, não vai adiantar nada pensar assim, preciso de um plano' ele sabia que não podia fazer isso sozinho, com esse pensamento o menino começou a andar pra lá e pra cá no quarto, com os olhos selvagens de Akheilos o tempo todo o seguindo 

todas aa peças que ele confia ou nesse caso confiava, não podia contar com eles agora “mas que droga” o garoto disse suspirando -“waaaaaa” ouvindo os choramingo do filho ele andou em direção a cama “calma meu príncipe, você tem razão, é feio xingar na frente de criança” murmurou o menino ninando o filho no colo, sentado na cama com as costas na apoiada na cabeceira, Harry passou a noite tentando arranjar uma forma de fugir

Um ruído no quarto o acordou, esfregando os olhos ele sentou, primeiro checou o filho que parecia dormir profundamente depois, olhando em volta do quarto, seu coração saltou, bem ali na parede de frente para cama estava Walburga Black, quieta, com seus olhos maníaco o tempo todo o encarando sem piscar, um calafrio subiu na sua espinha, sua boca fechando e abrindo sem saber o que falar, tudo que passava na sua mente era ‘como ela foi parar ali’ ele nem sabia que ela poderia sair do quadro. O olhar da mulher foi dele para um bebe seus brilharam agora com malicia, a insanidade ao longo dos anos destruiu o que um dia foi um bonito rosto aristocrático

“Qual os seus planos agora criança, tu tens um, sim?” agora foi a vez de Harry arregalar os olhos de espanto ‘quem diria que ela poderia falar, ao invés de gritar insultos’, ao vê sua expressão ficar impaciente, tratou de responder logo

“Eu….hum….”ele não sabia a quanto tempo ela estava no quarto, quando ele correu para o quarto, tudo que fez foi garantir que seu filho estivesse seguro nos braços, e arrumado suas coisas, e o garoto conversou com seu filho, era a única forma de relaxar. Então ele teria que ter cuidado “Desculpe, mas, não sei do que a senhora está, falando” ele tentou fazer sua voz mais firme

“Oh, que garotinho, adorável” disse em um sorriso malicioso “o que tem de imprudência, tem de tolice,” estreitando os olhos ela disse “você esta cercado de inimigos, não me de esse olhar de indignação, essa é a sua nova realidade, eu ouvir tudo que eles disseram, você não tem a menor chance” suspirando Harry olhou para baixo, ela tinha razão, ele não tinha como sair daqui, talvez… talvez a ordem tenha razão ele não era capaz de proteger seu próprio filho ‘não, eu não posso pensar assim, meu filho vai ficar bem, custe o que custar’ olhando para o retrato agora, uma duvida passou pela sua cabeça

Levantando da cama, ele se aproximou do retrato “Por que você está aqui? Por que está falando comigo agora? Eu não entendo ” tudo que recebeu em resposta foi um riso sinistro

“Veja garotinho” falou com uma voz doce de zombaria“ minha casa está infestada de Traidores do sangue, abominações, imundície é sangue ruim, e isso não irei admitir, portanto farei o que for preciso, para impedi-los de vencer” a cada insulto sua voz ia se transformando em um rosnado“ ajudarei, o senhor a sair daqui Potter, mas o aviso desde já, você terá que seguir todas as minhas instruções” 

Com o cenho franzido o menino questionou “E por que você me ajudaria? ” era ridículo confiar nas palavras de um retrato louco. Walburga com uma expressão de zombaria olhou do bebê para Harry “Sr. Potter, parece que ainda não está ciente de sua verdadeira condição aqui. Você agora é mãe, não de um mero bebê, mas sim do bebê do lorde das trevas, seu filho e quando o pai, o sumir na sua linhagem, ele será o novo Herdeiro de sonserina”

Harry já estava ficando farto dessa conversa, já não bastava a briga com a ordem, agora um retrato também o dizendo o que fazer 

“Você acha mesmo que vou confiar em uma palavra que disser e meu filho não terá envolvimento nenhum com a sonserina e muito menos com seu lorde” Walburga estreitou os olhos

“Acredito então que você já saiba como sair daqui despercebido, bem de baixo do nariz da ordem, com uma criança de colo” as bochechas de Harry ficaram avermelhadas, apesar de detestar a mulher, ela tinha razão, ela era sua única chance suspirando ele disse “tudo bem… eu vou seguir suas instruções, mas se for arriscado demais, pode esquecer” afinal ele não poderia colocar a vida de Akheilos em risco

“Sabia escolha Sr.Potter” ela sorriu para ele com os olhos arregalados, por um momento ele não pôde deixar de pensar que fez um trato com o diabo

  
**Tempos depois**

Harry voltou para o quarto fechando a porta devagar, a corrida ao beco diagonal foi uma loucura, seu coração o tempo todo apertado, pela sensação de deixar o filho sozinho, o plano de Walburga era arriscado mais era toda chance que ele tinha. Monstro que estava de guarda no quarto saiu para vigiar os outros ocupantes da casa

  
**Duas horas antes**

Como Walburga instruiu, ele encontrou alguém… nesse caso criaturas para lhe ajudar a chegar ao Caldeirão furado, monstro ficaria no quarto que ele agora ocupava fazendo pequenos barulhos fingindo ser ele, enquanto o próprio aparatava perto do caldeirão furado com Dobby. Vestido com uma túnica azul escura que monstro lhe deu, para se disfarçar. Assim que chegou ao beco diagonal, foi direto ao banco gringotes

O duende Ragnuk como dizia a placa na mesa, nem ao menos olhou em seu rosto

"Quais são seus interesse?"

"Eu, quero retirar dinheiro do meu cofre, por favor"

" Você tem a chave?"

Harry entregou a chave ao duende, após sua verificação ele disse “siga em frente, Nagnok irá acompanha-lo ao seu cofre" o garoto fez como foi ordenado

Ele sempre ficava maravilhado toda vez que via a quantidade de ouro no cofre de seus pais, em pensar que quando criança imaginou que não tinha onde cair morto. Usando o saco que Nagnok lhe deu, ele pegou o máximo de ouro que conseguiu, acrescentando também livros antigos e unas espécie de armas antigas que ele nunca reparou antes

Voltando ao Ragnuk, ele pediu que seu dinheiro fosse convertido em libra esterlina, afinal o melhor lugar para se esconder dos bruxos, é envolta dos trouxas. Ragnuk com um olhar afiado na sua cicatriz devolveu a bolsa “Uma quantidade de dinheiro bastante grande Sr.Potter… interessante” o sorriso cheio de dente do duende era assustador, encurtando os passos ele caminhou em direção a saída, Dobby o esperando nas escadarias para voltar a casa dos Black

**Agora**

A primeira coisa que ele fez quando entrou, foi ir em direção ao armário, abrindo, ele lentamente tirou a capa de invisibilidade de cima de Akheilos, assim que o viu o bebê, arregalou seus grandes olhinhos e sorriu para ele com sua boquinha sem dentes, pegou o neném nos braços, agora tudo que Harry podia fazer agora era orar

Após quarenta minutos de espera angustiantes, monstro aparato no quarto “monstro vigiou os fedelhos nojentos, como minha senhora ordenou, toda a escória está ocupada, essa é a hora ” apesar dos últimos acontecimento, Harry não pode deixar de ficar chateado com os insultos do elfo, mas agora não era hora para isso, ele sabia que não tinha muito tempo, respirando fundo, ele saiu do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, no meio das escadas ouviu a voz distante de Ron conversando com um dos gêmeos, ele não pôde evitar o aperto no peito. Chegando no final da escada, só precisava passar pelo corredor em direção a porta de entrada, ele aconchegou Akheilos nos braços e andou a passos apressados

“A onde pensa que vai?” o coração de Harry saltou uma batida, suas mãos tremendo ele girou lentamente e viu, um dos gêmeos olhando para ele cautelosamente

“Por favor, Fred ” pelo menos, ele deduziu que fosse o Fred “meu filho está em risco aqui, ir embora é minha única chance” o ruivo se aproximou dele com passos firmes

“Em primeiro lugar, eu sou o Jorge, em segundo ,o que você está fazendo é loucura, você vai acabar sendo pego pelos comensais, em terceiro eu não posso permitir que você saia e em quar…”

“será que você não entende? Você viu o modo que eles me trataram…” George colocou a mão na boca do mais novo, inclinando-se perto do ouvido do garoto ele sussurrou

“Se você deixasse eu terminar…. Saberia que em quarto tudo que eu listei anteriormente era mentira” o weasley se afastou, e deu um sorriso maroto para o moreno

“Merlin… Mas é claro que pode-se contar com você para sofrer um quase infarto, Droga Fred” o moreno suspirou

“Estou sempre a disposição maior disse com uma piscadela “não temos tempo Harry, vou fazer o possível para atrasar a ordem, você” Fred não pode terminar a frase, por que naquele momento, Gina surgiu no corredor, ela congelou quando os viu, olhando de Fred para Harry, depois a mala e o bebê

“então é assim? Isso não vai acontecer Harry” ela mirou sua varinha na direção deles, antes que ela lançasse o feitiço eles um ouviram o estalar de dedos, e Gina caiu imóvel, Fred correu para verificar a irmã e foi quando Dobby se fez presente no local

“Dobby” exclamou Harry surpreso

“Harry Potter senhor, Dobby queria verificar, seu amigo Harry Potter, e ouvi tudo o que aconteceu, Dobby ajuda o grande Harry Potter também” ouvi isso deu um alívio que ele não sentia a um bom tempo

“Tudo bem, Dobby preciso sair daqui e ir ao beco diagonal imediatamente, vou precisar de sua ajuda para encolher meu baú e os outras bolças, já que ainda não fiz dezessete”

“Você não fez dezessete, mas já é mãe, isso o emancipa nas leis do mundo bruxo” Fred voltou a conversa, depois que verificou sua irmã

“Ah droga, e só agora fico sabendo disso?” Harry diz frustrado

“Você precisa aprender mais, pois agora, além de adulto, você tem alguém totalmente dependente de você amigo” ouvir Fred falando assim o surpreendeu ele sempre foi tão relaxado e imaturo “agora vá, boa sorte Harry, tenha cuidado” com outra piscadela o ruivo pegou sua irmã e se foi, com isso o garoto de olhos verdes saiu de grimmauld place 

Demorou um pouco para chegar ao Caldeirão furado, para ocultar seu rastro, Harry pediu a Dobby que ficasse invisível aos trouxas, e pediu um táxi, sem perder tempo ele entrou no beco diagonal, abaixando a cabeça para esconder o rosto e colocando o cobertor no rosto de Akheilos, agora ele só precisava achar a bendita loja de imóveis. Passou pela loja de artigos de qualidade para quadribol virou a esquina no lado esquerdo, e de frente para loja de caldeirões, estava a loja operação imobiliária-bruxa, um sino na porta alertou a entrada do novo cliente, um senhor alto e careca, nariz adunco e de olhos desconfiados, levantou os olhos do livro que estava em suas mãos, e o encarou

“Err… olá senhor, eu gostaria de olhar um imóvel, que esteja disponível no mundo trouxa” 

Com um bufo o velho respondeu “você tem idade para isso? Onde estão seus pais garoto?” Harry não pôde deixar de ficar envergonhado com isso

“meus pais faleceram senhor, me tornei pai recentemente, fui emancipado” ele não explicou que foi _ele_ que deu a luz a criança, quanto menos pessoas souber melhor. O velho pegou um grande livro, que parecia conter a lista de imóveis disponíveis, enquanto resmungava o quanto a juventude hoje em dia estava perdida

De repente uma chama na lareira, atrás do balcão do homem acendeu, o senhor se virou surpreso e uma voz severa saiu da lareira “isso é uma ordem direta do ministro Rufo Scrimgeour, a quem souber o paradeiro de Harry Potter, informar imediatamente o ministério, ou o primeiro auror que avistar, o jovem deve ser capturado vivo e saudável, o cidadão que o achar, receberá sua uma grande recompensa por sua ajuda a sociedade bruxa ” o fogo apagou quando o senhor virou de volta para seu freguês, o menino não estava mais a vista

Harry não sabia a onde, ele não teve de comprar uma casa, e agora estava sendo caçado pelos os aurores, ele sentiu uma onda de magia estrangeira, ele percebeu que as alas anti aparatação estava ativada, Akheilos resmungou e se remexeu nos seus braços, “Calma, pequeno, eu vou proteger você, meu principezinho” era uma garantia falsa, suas pernas tremia, suas mãos estava suando o que fazia abraçar o bebê mais forte, ele passou por gringotes é próximo estava uma pequena passagem escura, ele se lembrou de passar por lá no quando era mais jovem, a travessa do tranco, não era um lugar que ele gostaria de revisitar um dia, mais não tinha muita opção, e aquele lugar sempre foi deserto comparado ao beco diagonal

  
Havia Lojas de aparência sombria, ele viu uma loja que na vitrine, estava o que parecia ser unhas humanas, um calafrio subiu na espinha, Harry decidiu continuar descendo a rua, logo ele viu Uma loja maior, que logo reconheceu, com sua vitrines, cheia de fracos com aranhas, e olhos de criaturas, essa era a única loja que ele conhecia, que poderia se esconder, entrando, lentamente, ele lançou muffliato em seus pés, Borgin Burkes não mudou nada desde sua última visita, as Mascaras terríveis ainda estavam expostas nas prateleiras, fracos de Poções que ele tinha certeza que eram Venenosas, e vários artefatos das trevas. Ele correu para uma estante e se abaixou usando a capa para cobrir ele é o bebê

Do lado de fora, uma pequena agitação incomum podia ser vista na travessa do tranco, pessoas andando a passo rápido, entrando nas lojas e saindo, Harry respirou fundo para acalmar seu coração acelerado, de repente uma explosão foi ouvida no lado de fora, Akheilos abriu os olhos esmeraldas arregalados e começou a choramingar “Droga, não não não… shiii shiii calma filho ” Harry disse enquanto ninava o bebê, ou tentava, sua posição agachada já estava lhe dando dormência nas pernas, nessa hora ele sentiu uma varinha apontando no lado de sua cabeça, e sua capa escorregar do corpo, congelando ele olhou para cima e viu um homem baixinho com um cabelo ruivo emaranhado que cobria seus olhos e roupas amassadas,

“Ora, ora, ” o velho usando a ponta da varinha afastou seu cabelo da testa revelando sua cicatriz, um sorriso feio surgiu no rosto do homem, revelando dentes amarelados “parece que temos um ótimo negócio aqui”

Tremendo dos pés a cabeça o menino tentou argumentar com o homem “senhor…. Eu compro, qualquer coisa da sua loja, eu lhe dou muito dinheiro, tudo pelo seu silêncio”

“Ah mais tenho que fazer minha obrigação como um cidadão mágico” O velho Burke como Harry se lembrava; estava claramente zombando de sua situação, “até por que, já informei, sua localização” Harry se sentiu dificuldades em respirar, uma tontura o atingiu, seus braços vacilou, quase derrubando o bebê, ele não tinha mais opção, logo agora que ele arriscou tanto, depois de toda a viagem com Dobby… Dobby. ‘Como não pensei nisso antes, merda’ se sentindo irritado consigo mesmo. “Dobby, me ajude” ele mal terminou de falar, e o elfo surgiu na sua frente, com um estalar de dedos Burke foi lançando para trás derrubando várias prateleiras, os choramingo de Akheilos ficaram mais altos

“muito obrigado Dobby, se você não tivesse apara… espera um pouco, você pode aparatar, mesmo com as alas em volta” o menino disse com uma expressão confusa

“Dobby pode aparatar em qualquer lugar Sr. Harry Potter” seu alívio não durou muito pois nessa hora quatro pessoas entraram na loja 

“Senhor Potter, temos permissão para ao ministério, queira nos acompanhar por favor” o auror Shacklebolt disse com uma voz calma, mas no tom de aviso, o corpo de Harry não conseguia obedecer, sua mente estava em branco

“Potter, isso é uma ordem, por favor colabore” Tonks pediu, que estava ao lado de Mundungo Flecther

“Expelliarmus” o feitiço vermelho saiu da varinha de Harry é atingiu um auror dos desconhecido, fazendo ser jogado no chão, aproveitando esse momento de distração ele tentou correr para o fundo da loja

Harry se abaixou bem a tempo quando ouviu, Mundugus lançar um estupefaça, que atingiu uma prateleira da loja, ele revidou com o feitiço Trip fazendo Mundungo tropeçar dando a volta por um corredor ele e dobby correu em direção a saída da loja, atrás dele, ouviu passos

“Dawhish, depressa” Shacklebolt gritou, o auror ao ouvir a ordem se apressou em apontar a varinha para Harry, um relâmpago saiu de sua varinha atingindo o garoto nas costas, graças aos seus reflexos ele apoiou a mão livre no chão para que Akheilos não sofresse nenhum impacto, atordoado, ele ouviu no fundo alguém gritar outro feitiço e Akheilos não estava mais nos seus braços,   
O ar saiu de seus pulmões quando viu seu filho voar em direção a Tonks, pior não viu Dobby em nenhum lugar

rosnando ele levantou correndo indo em direção a mulher, Shacklebolt lançou um feitiço transparente em sua direção, mas um escudo foi levantado na frente de Harry confuso, ele olhou para o lado e viu Dobby vindo na sua direção

“Dobby, meu filho… preciso, pegar ele de volta” desesperado o garoto agarrou Dobby e nesse momento sentiu, como se tivesse entrando por um tubo, caindo sentado em um beco cheio de lixão ele percebeu que tinha aparatado e sem o filho, lágrimas rapidamente vieram aos olhos“ Não, Akheilos não….” soluços sacudiu seu corpo, ele não podia acreditar, nesse momento ele ouviu um choro menor, confuso, olhou para o lado e viu seu filho no colo de dobby “AKHELIOS” ele pegou seu bebê, beijando a cabeça da criança, levantando saiu do beco com dobby, a rua era estranhamente familiar, olhando para rua com várias lojas fechadas, e quase deserta, ele lembrou que estava no centro de Londres, na rua Tottenham Court, que infelizmente era perto da rua onde fica o caldeirão furado

“Olá, você está bem?” olhando para trás ele viu um homem na porta de uma casa, toda branca, com um pequeno Jardim na frente, o homem parecia está na casa dos cinquenta anos, loiros cabelos no ombro, magro mas de ombros largos, olhos de amêndoas e sorriso simpático

“está perdido jovem?” 

“Err… não senhor…. Quero dizer, eu… ” Harry não se atrapalhou tentando inventar uma mentira, o homem sorriu e acenou para ele se aproximar 

“Venha garoto, entre, posso oferecer uma xícara, assim você pode se acalmar, essa rua não é um bom lugar para se está perambulando, ainda mais com um bebê” não vendo alternativa Harry o seguiu para dentro, se o homem não fosse de boa índole, ele poderia usar magia para se defender

**wiltshire Inglaterra**   
**Mansão Malfoy**

:mestre: uma cobra grande de cor esverdeada, de quase quatro metros de comprimento, que estava perto da lareira observava seu mestre, que estava parado em frente a uma janela de pedra: mestre, sinto o cheiro de aflição em você:  
A figura alta virou seus olhos ofídico encarando sua familiar

: nagini, minha querida: o homem falou, sua voz fria e sem emoção : Receio, que a algo de errado, com nossa contrapartes: o homem caminhou em direção a mesa “entre, Carrow” Voldemort sentiu o homem na porta, antes que comensal anunciar sua presença, o homem entrou na sala, e quando chegou em frente a mesa ajoelhou de cabeça baixa diante do Lorde das trevas

“Milorde, tenho novidades importantes do ministério” Carrow fazia uma boa tentativa para mascarar seu medo, Voldemort percebeu

“Se será importante ou não, eu mesmo decidirei isso” Voldemort rosnou, sua sede de matar aumentando a cada estante, seu rosto de cobra em uma expressão de nojo, e o brilho maníaco nos olhos, enquanto olhava para o subproduto de sujeira a sua frente “não me faça perder mais tempo, Amico” Carrow engoliu em seco

“M-me perdoe, Milo… ah Milorde, fontes confiável no ministério, me informou, que os aurores recebeu ordem para capturar Harry Potter, sob recompensa e tudo e rumores percorrendo na travessa do tranco, afirmando avistar o menino sendo atacado, não só por aurores como também, membros da ordem da fênix, Potter acabou escapando… isso é tudo, meu Senhor ” silêncio foi o que se seguiu, o medo do homem estava aumentando, tomando coragem levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar seu lorde

O bruxo em questão, estava imóvel, a fenda dos seus olhos estreitados contemplando sua varinha

Sua voz fria e calma falou “Que intrigante…” em língua de cobra sussurrou ,: parece minha querida, que terei que mudar meus planos em relação ao garoto, : nagini olhou para o mestre com expectativa, : parece que… meu encontro com Potter será adiantado: 

Ele olhou para o comensal da morte que estava na mesma posição, o bruxo agora estava suando e tremendo, a língua de cobra sempre deixava seus seguidores desconfortáveis, e ele adora isso

“Fizeste, um trabalho útil Carrow, ” o comensal ofegou surpreso pelo elogio do lorde“Ah sim, antes eu iria mata-lo por ousar vim aqui diretamente, sem ser solicitado… mas agora, me sinto misericordioso, receberá sua recompensa Amico” 

O homem olhou para o lorde, com medo, mas ao ouvi o resto da sentença, suspirou aliviado “ obrigado, milorde, o senhor é realmente benevolente” os olhos de Voldemort fitando o homem como um animal selvagem, calafrios subiu pela espinha de Carrow, talvez seu lorde tenha mudado de ideia

“Lorde Voldemort é um homem de palavra, apesar da sua insolência, não irei extermina-lo, levante-se já ” o comensal fez como ordenado, percebendo que foi dispensado por hora, o homem se curvou e foi em direção a saída “eu ainda não lhe recompensei, pelo seu trabalho Carrow” sua voz estava fria e sibilante, o comensal se virou na direção do lorde das trevas, com uma expressão confusa 

Voldemort inclinou a cabeça lentamente, e lançou um sorriso cheio de dentes para o comensal“Milord?… eu pense-…”

“crucio” o homem caiu no chão, gritando de dor, enquanto se debatia. A cobra o tempo todo olhando o homem sofrendo a sua frente com um olhar de indiferença

“Não serei tão misericordioso na próxima vez Carrow, um lugar prestigiado nas minhas fileiras, não é imunidade para nada. Agora desfrute da sua recompensa” 

A notícia sobre Potter era intrigante, o piralho finalmente se acovardou e fugiu? Isso era um fato que ele mesmo teria que verificar, não poderia confiar nos inúteis dos seus seguidores

voltando sua atenção ao bruxo tremendo, chorando e gritando no chão, sempre que via a submissão de todos os bruxos que o apoiavam, lhe dava uma ótima sensação, magos puros sangue de nomes respeitáveis, se submetendo e se curvando a sua vontade, temendo só a menção de seu nome escolhido, Oh como ele adorava 

Seus pensamentos, fazendo seu prazer sádico aumentar. Dentro da mansão Malfoy tudo que se podia escutar era os gritos do comensal aumentando a cada medida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e comentarios, ficarei feliz em receber !!!  
> Ainda a procura de algum bilíngue hahaha pra traduzir para mim, pra inglês.   
> Espero que tenham gostado

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fanfic, como também minha primeira vez postando no AO3, por isso peço desculpas adiantado pelos erros na postagem e gramaticos, esse capítulo não foi betado. Próximo capítulo será mais longo, prometo. Comentários, críticas construtivas e kudos serão bem vindos.  
> Preciso de alguém que traduza para inglês, pra que eu possa postar na MINHA conta aqui e no Nyah.  
> Não esqueçam de usar máscaras ao sair, bjs.


End file.
